The Pink Ribbon Returns
by Risma
Summary: The sequel you've be waiting for! I suggest you read The Pink Ribbon first. Then it'll make this one easier to understand. So READ IT BUCKO! Condition: FINISHED! YAY!
1. Another LONG week.

_~* Right, here it is people the sequel you wanted. Easily finished considering I'm so not good at all this lovey-dove stuff. Read and enjoy! -Risma *~_

**Disclaimer: **I do not and probably don't have a hope of owning Hey Arnold! And if I did I probably wouldn't live up to Mr Barlett's creative genius. So there's no point in suing me unless you're really desperate.

**The Pink Ribbon Returns**

**~*Part One: Another LONG week*~**

**Monday, on the bus – **

_Helga was sitting on the bus by herself. Well not completely by herself. She was daydreaming of Arnold again._

**_~Dream~_**

_She looked out the window of the bus, and there he was. His cornflower hair flowing in the wind behind him, as he ran along beside the bus. He looked despairingly up at her while trying to tell her something. Finally the bus stopped and he heaved himself up the steps. His flushed face turned to her, his eyes sparkling and he walked to where she was sitting. He bent down, held her by the shoulders and peered into her eyes. His blue-green eyes were full of…hope? No something more. Perhaps love? Yes that was it. Love._

**_~End of Dream~_**

Helga: Ahhh.

_Then there he was, on the bus, walking towards her._

Helga: Déjà vu.

_He walked down to where she's sitting. Just like in the dream, until _**WHAM!**_ Helga tripped him. Groaning he picked himself up and looked at Helga. She stared at him mockingly._

Helga: Oh….. how clumsy of YOU! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (That's right, laugh at the torment you put your love through.)

Arnold: Thanks Helga. You've just made my day. (If she likes me so much, why is she doing this?)

_He walked to the back of the bus and sat down. He pulled out the pink ribbon she gave him two days ago. It still had blue glitter on it. He remembered how he had carried it around in his pocket all weekend. He meant to talk to Helga about it, but whenever he got close enough to her, she teased him or told him to clear off._

Arnold: (I never will understand that girl. And maybe it's just as well! I'd hate to see what she'd do to me if she despised me.)

_He looked at the ribbon in sorrow and put it back in his pocket. He leaned back in his seat with a sigh. Helga turned around to tease Arnold some more when she saw the ribbon hanging out of his pocket. She quickly faced the front of the bus._

Helga: EEEP!!

Phoebe: Helga what's wrong?

_Helga looked up and saw her best friend, actually her only friend, had got on the bus. Helga moved over so Phoebe could sit down._

Helga: Oh….nothing. Heh.

Phoebe: Okay Helga. You don't have to tell me. 

Helga: He's got the ribbon HERE! On the BUS! Taking it to SCHOOL!! I hope he doesn't know or else my life is over!!)

_She turned around and looked at him again. He was staring out the window oblivious to the world._

Helga: (Calm down, Helga old girl. He's way too dense to know.)

_She turned around relieved that her love is stupid. They all got off the bus outside the school and Arnold meet Gerald at the bike racks. Gerald saw that his friend was down in the dumps._

Gerald: Hey, what happened to you?

Arnold: Take a wild guess.

Gerald: Helga huh? She's always picking on you. Someone should do something about her! As a matter of fact, I'll do it! 

_Gerald walked off towards the front of the school while he rolled up his sleeves._

Arnold: Where are you going?

Gerald: To give Helga a piece of my mind!

_Gerald passed Rhonda, Nadine, Stinky and Sid._

Stinky: Hey Gerald…

Gerald: NOT NOW STINKY!!

_Sid turned to Rhonda._

Sid: What's up with him?

_Arnold ran past._

Arnold: He's going to have a "talk" with Helga.

_The four kids looked at each other. They knew there was going to be a fight, so they followed Arnold. Helga and Phoebe were just about to walk up the stairs when Gerald turned up._

Gerald: HELGA! What is it with you?!

_Helga turned around and came face to face with Gerald. Phoebe looked worried._

Phoebe: Oh my. (I've never seen Gerald like this.)

Helga: What's your problem tall-hair boy?

Gerald: My problem is that you are constantly picking on my best friend and I don't like it!

_The rest of the gang managed to catch up to Gerald. Arnold saw that Helga was in a bit of a fix._

Arnold: Uh… Gerald….

Sid: Yeah why do you pick on Arnold more than the rest of us?

Nadine: It's not like he's done anything to you?

Stinky: Maybe she likes him.

_Everyone stared at Stinky and Helga started to go pale. _

Phoebe: Oh my.

Arnold: (Oh no.)

Helga: (Since when did Stinko grow a brain?)

Sid: What do ya mean?

Stinky: My Pa said the more someone picks on you, the more they like you.

Rhonda: This right Helga?

_Helga regained colour to the extent that she was red in the face._

Helga: NO!! OF COURSE NOT!!

Rhonda: Then why don't you prove it?

_Everyone started murmuring that Helga should prove it and she looked horrified at them._

Helga: (If I say no they'll know I love Arnold and I'll never hear the end of it.) Alright.

Phoebe: Helga, you don't have to…

Helga: Quiet Pheebs.

_She glared and pointed at Rhonda._

Helga: Ok fashion freak!! What do you want me to do?

_Nadine whispered something in Rhonda's ear. Everyone looked curiously on while Helga and Arnold looked terrified._

Arnold: (Maybe they're going to make her kill me.)

Helga: (Please don't let it be that I have to physically hurt him.)

_They looked at each other at the same time hoping the same thing, that this was all a nightmare._

Rhonda: Hey that could work!

_Rhonda looked down her nose at Helga._

Rhonda: At lunch Helga you'll find out what you have to do. Till then.

_Rhonda, Nadine, Sid and Stinky walked into the school, while Rhonda and Nadine were giggling their heads off. The bell rang, Gerald lead Phoebe inside leaving Helga and Arnold worrying about what's going to happen. Helga regained her usual temper._

Helga: For your sake foot-ball head, you'd better hope I don't have to put you in traction.

_She walked inside while he tried to push his fear down._

**In class – **

_Helga was sitting in her usual spot, one row to the right and two seats back from Arnold's desk. There she could throw spit wads at him with ease and not get caught. But she didn't do it today. Arnold was getting worried._

Arnold: (What's wrong with Helga? Maybe I shouldn't have told Gerald about her this morning.)

_Meanwhile in Helga's head._

Helga: (Oh Arnold, if you do know how I feel then why didn't you stop Rhonda? I don't want to hurt you, but I may have to. Stupid pride! It always gets in the way when you're around.) Oooooh.

_He heard Helga moan and turned around quickly. He just saw her dopey love sick grin before it turned into her usual grim state._

Helga: What?!

Arnold: Nothing Helga.

Helga: Then why don't you quit staring at me! 

_He turned and faced the front of the room again. On the other side of the room, Rhonda was debriefing Nadine and Sid on their parts in the Helga situation. Helga watched them huddled together and really started to worry._

**~*End of Part One*~**


	2. Trouble Always Come in Threes

__

~* Hi all you reading persons out there. Here's part two for your enjoyment. -Risma*~

****

The Pink Ribbon Returns

~*Part Two: Trouble Always Comes in Threes*~

At lunch – 

__

Helga was sitting with Phoebe a couple of tables away from Arnold. Arnold and Gerald were in deep conversation.

Gerald: After all that's happened, you didn't tell me how the date went. So?

Arnold: It was….memorable.

Gerald: Did she tell you her name?

Arnold: Yes….and no.

Gerald: Huh?

Arnold: Well, she gave me a name but….

Gerald: She lied to you again. What kind of person would do that?

Arnold : A person…

__

He looked over Gerald's shoulder to where Helga was looking at him. She stopped starring and glared.

Arnold: …with deep secrets Gerald.

Gerald: Well, it just had to happen to you huh? You're only nine, you don't need these problems. And now Rhonda is probably going to get Helga to bash you into pulp.

Arnold: I…don't…know…

__

Helga was enjoying the view from the other table. That was, until a red shirt got in the way. Helga didn't even look up, she knew who it was.

Helga: Ok. So what do I do?

Rhonda: Well it's quite simple. Phoebe if you don't mind.

__

Phoebe was about to say something until Helga stopped her.

Helga: Go on Pheebs. Leave us alone for a bit.

__

She walked to Gerald's table looking for comfort from him.

Helga: Well what are you waiting for? Tell me.

Rhonda: This'll prove you hate his guts. You have to convince Lila that Arnold is perfect for her by Friday.

Helga: (What?! Let that goody-two-shoes have him? Not in this life sister!) That wont upset him. That'll make him happy.

Rhonda: We all know how much he like-likes her, but if you like him at all, you'd keep her far away from him as possible. So it come to this. Will you accept? Or shall I tell the whole school otherwise?

__

Helga briefly looked across the room from Arnold to Lila.

Helga: (Not much of a choice.) Of course I accept. He'll be asking her out to dinner before you know it. This'll be easy.

Rhonda: Oh and Helga. You can't tell anyone about this.

Helga: I ….can't.

Rhonda: Nope. Or else it'd be too easy wouldn't it. Shake?

__

Helga reluctantly shook Rhonda's hand slowly. 

Rhonda: And Helga I'll have Nadine and Sid watching you too, just in case.

__

Rhonda walked out of the room while Helga rested her head on the table.

Helga: (Lila with my Arnold! Has the world gone mad?! I can't do this! But I also can't let Arnold know. Oh why me? I can only get out of this stupid Fashion Queen trap if I do this. Grrrrrr I hate that Rhonda!!)

__

Only then did she sense someone standing behind her. She sat up startled and turned around.

Helga: Arno… I mean, what do you want?

Arnold: Helga…do you….I mean did Rhonda…. uh….

Helga: Oh just leave me alone will ya?

__

Arnold stares in amazement as Helga put her head on the table again.

Arnold: (She didn't yell at me! Or call me foot-ball head! Maybe she's changed) Uh…ok Helga….if that's what you want?

Helga: YES!! SO GET LOST FOOT-BALL HEAD!!

Arnold: (Oh well. All good things must come to an end.)

__

He backed off slowly as she faced the other direction holding back tears.

****

After school – 

__

Helga was standing across the street from Lila's house, thinking of how she was going to do this. Finally she walked over and knocked on the door. It was opened by Lila's dad who stood there in his tracksuit.

Helga: Is Lila home?

Lila's Dad: Oh I remember you. You're Helen right?

Helga: It's Helga actually.

Lila's Dad: Sorry. Come in. She's upstairs in her room.

Helga: Thanks.

__

She walked to Lila's unpainted door and knocked.

Lila's voice: Come in!

__

Helga opened the door and slowly walked in. She always felt terrible coming into Lila's shabby old room.

Lila: Helga!Oh what an ever so special surprise! What brings you here?

Helga: We need to talk.

__

Lila patted the bed next to her motioning Helga to sit down, she did.

Helga: It's about Arnold. I….don't …(Come on say it!) like him any more.

Lila: But I thought you "like Arnold, like Arnold?"

Helga: WELL I DON'T! OK?

Lila: Why did you honestly tell me different then?

Helga: Because I wanted the leading role.

Lila: I don't quite so surely understand?

__

Helga stood up and paced the room while flinging her arms in the air.

Helga: Look! I wanted my father to see that I'm great at something (as well as a kiss from Arnold) so I needed to prove it. (There that excuse sounded good.)

Lila: Oh.

Helga: So you see, Arnold is all…(Don't you DARE cry Helga Pataki!) yours.

Lila: But all the ever so sweet things you said about him. How you loved him since you were three! That was all a lie?

Helga: (Say it like you mean it!) You betcha! Plus I, and the rest of the school, know how much he likes you. (Though I don't see why?) What have you got to lose?!

Lila: Arnold and I have already had this oh so ever important conversation though. So…. I…… I…don't…know….

Helga: Criminy! (Why me?) Just do it will ya!!!

Lila: Why do you want me and Arnold together Helga? Is there something you're ever so slightly not telling me?

__

Helga's lip started to tremble at those words and Lila saw this.

Lila: Why are you doing this? I know you oh so really don't want this to happen?

Helga: (I can't tell her the real reason.) You're right. I don't want you any where near him!!

Lila: So why….?

__

Helga sat back down on the bed.

Helga: Because I want him to be happy. (Well I do!) And the only way he'll be happy is with you. So if you do this for me, it'd be appreciated.

__

Helga looked out the window just as Nadine stuck her nose up to the window sill.

Lila: Oh Helga……I'll do it.

__

Nadine heard enough and ran to report to Rhonda. Helga catches a glimpse of her.

Helga: You will? (I hope Nadine didn't hear the whole conversation.)

Lila: Yes. For your ever so silly sake only though.

Helga: Thanks Lila.

__

She turned to leave then stopped and faced Lila

Helga: Don't tell anyone right?

Lila: You have my oh so secret word.

Helga: Good. Otherwise…

__

She twisted her hand in a wringing way. And walked out of Lila's room.

****

Tuesday morning on the bus – 

__

Helga was sitting next to Phoebe as usual. She just stared out the window watching the buildings fly by, and Phoebe was getting worried. 

Phoebe: Uh…Helga? You feeling alright?

__

She still stared out the window.

Helga: Huh….yeah I'm fine.

Phoebe: You sure?

__

Helga sighed at her friend's worry.

Helga: Yeah….

Phoebe: I wish Helga, you would confide with me about your secrets.

__

Phoebe leaned closer to Helga and whispered in her ear.

Phoebe: I know you "like Arnold, like Arnold."

****

~*End of Part Two*~


	3. Sadnss Like Company.

_~*This is for my FIRST professional stalker Bunnigirl!!! Enjoy!  Well this part is a little depressing, I think I was typing this in a bad time of the week. Possibly a Thursday. I have really boring classes on a Thursday. Read and try to enjoy. -Risma *~_

**The Pink Ribbon Returns**

**~*Part Three: Sadness likes Company*~**

_With that comment Helga immediately came back to the real world. She stared in shock at her best friend._

Helga: How'd you….

Phoebe: You can sometimes be a little too loud with your secret reveries. I wont tell anyone but why didn't you just admit it to Rhonda? Then you wouldn't be in this predicament.

Helga: And have everyone laugh at me? I'd never live it down. And Arnold would try to avoid me as much as possible. 

_The bus stopped and the girls got off. They walked to class when _**WHAM!**_ Arnold ran into Helga. _

Arnold: Uh…sorry Helga.

Helga: I'm alright. Just watch where you're running. Ok?

_Arnold looked at her bewildered, as she picked herself up and walked away slowly. Gerald came over to Arnold._

Gerald: Man, I thought she would've creamed you. 

Arnold: Maybe she's feeling sick. She didn't even scowl at me.

Gerald: Be glad she didn't. Perhaps it's your lucky day.

_They walked to class and everyone inside was acting rowdy. Everyone that is except Helga. Gerald saw a spare desk next to Phoebe._

Gerald: Hey, maybe it's my lucky day too.

_Gerald walked towards Phoebe, but Arnold didn't hear what he said. He was watching Helga as she rested her head on her desk and moaned silently. He walked up and took the desk in front of hers._

Arnold: Hi…

Helga: Wha….Oh it's just you!

Arnold: (Well she's back to normal.)

_He decided not to get her mad so he turned around and talked to Stinky. Class went very slowly and Helga was watching every second tick by._

Helga: (Darn clock! Can't it go any faster!)

_Then _**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!**

Helga: It's about time!

**At lunch – **

_Helga was sitting with Phoebe, a couple of tables away from Arnold, as usual. He was sitting by himself while all the other guys were spread out around the room appropriately. Lila came in and walked over to Arnold._

Lila: Hi Arnold.

Arnold: Lila! Hi.

_The dopey grin appeared on his face. He moved over so she could sit next to him. Helga glared at what she caused between those two._

Lila: Um,,,Arnold?

Arnold: Yes, Lila…

_The stupid grin was still on his face._

Lila: Well after the delightful Cheese Festival I've been thinking ever so earnestly about what you said.

Arnold: And?

Lila: Well…I think…I like you…..

_She looked over Arnold's shoulder at Helga. Helga was nodding and making a "go on" gesture with her hands._

Lila: …..like you.

Arnold: (WWWAAAHHHOOO!!!) Really?

Lila: Yes so I was ever so carefully wondering…if you want to go somewhere…for dinner?

_She saw Helga giving her the ol' "thumbs up."_

Arnold: Yeah! Where?

Lila: How 'bout Chez Paris?

Arnold: Um…. (Should I do this? How would Helga feel? But this'll probably be the only chance I have with Lila.) Alright.

Lila: Great! I'll see you there at 7pm on Thursday. And thank you Arnold ever so much.

Arnold: No…Thank you!

_Lila stood up and left Arnold, as he faded into LaLa Land while holding his sandwich. A few tables away Sid excused himself from his group and reported to Rhonda what he just observed. Meanwhile Helga was looking depressed while she poked at her mystery meat with her spoon._

Phoebe: Helga? What's the matter with you today?

Helga: Nothing.

_She still stared at the meat._

Phoebe: Does it have anything to do with the "you liking Arnold episode" yesterday?

Helga: Phoebe…

_Helga looked at her friend with such sadness that Phoebe gasped._

Helga: …whatever happens, remind me that I have to get Arnold and Lila together. Ok?

_Phoebe didn't look like she wanted to._

Helga: OK?

Phoebe: Ok Helga. If…if that's what you want?

Helga: Thanks Pheebs.

_Helga took her tray and dumped the untouched food in the bin._

**After school – **

_The gang was out on Gerald Field playing stickball. Sheena was up to bat, Harold was pitching and Helga was catcher. Harold pitched a fast one, Sheena missed, but Helga was not watching. She was too preoccupied with Lila and Arnold sitting on the bench talking. Phoebe saw what was going to happen._

Phoebe: HELGA! LOOK OU…

_Too late. _**OOFFF!!! **_She went flying backwards. Everyone ran towards her._

Harold: It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!

Sid: Hey look she's coming around.

_Helga opened her eyes and sat up. She shook her head._

Park: You alright?

_Helga looked through a gap in the crowd around her. She could see Arnold and Lila were still talking and didn't notice what happened to her._

Helga: Yeah I'm fine. I just don't feel like playing.

_She handed her catcher's mask to Curly, and walked slowly off. Gerald not understanding what just happened turned to Phoebe._

Gerald: What's up with ol' grouch features?

_Phoebe, who was on the verge of tears for her friend, glared at Gerald so fiercely that he took a step backwards._

Phoebe: DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!! YOU HEAR ME!!

_Arnold now payed attention to the situation as his best friend watched Phoebe run off. The whole gang was in shock at her outburst. Arnold stood up and walked over to Gerald._

Arnold: What…?

Gerald: Why on earth did I say that? I gotta go after her and apologise.

_They did their thumb wiggle and Gerald ran after Phoebe._

**At the park – **

_Phoebe followed Helga this far, then lost her. So she wandered around and called for her sad friend, but did this through a strained voice and watery eyes._

Phoebe: HELGA! HELGA! WHERE ARE YOU? HELGA!

_She jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Gerald. He was looking at the ground, ashamed._

Gerald: I'm ….uh sorry….for saying things about Helga like that.

_He looked up knowing that Phoebe was going to be still angry. What a surprise he got when she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. Not knowing what to do he gently patted her on the back._

Gerald: Hey Pheebs don't cry. Tell me what's wrong.

_She let go and dried her eyes. She saw the wet patch she made on his sweatshirt._

Phoebe: Oh. I'm sorry about that.

_She points at the mark. He just shrugged and smiled at her._

Gerald: Don't worry about it. But why the sudden flood of tears? You don't usually do that.

**~*End of Part Three*~**


	4. It's Just Something in My Eye

__

~* This is the sad part. But we all know Helga, she'll be up on her feet a kickin' butt in no time. Read and enjoy. -Risma *~

****

The Pink Ribbon Returns

~*Part Four: It's just Something in My Eye*~

__

She half sat, half fell to the grass and Gerald followed suit.

Phoebe: Helga has been feeling upset today and I know why. I want to help her but she just doesn't like to hear what I have to say. And then when you said that about her…I …just …couldn't handle it any longer. I'm sorry for yelling at you before, Gerald: I know you and Helga don't get along.

__

Gerald stood up and put out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

Gerald: Cheer up. Helga can have bad days once in a while. Maybe today was it. She'll be back to her usual self tomorrow. C'mon I'll walk you home.

__

They walked out of the park, holding hands but they didn't see Helga behind the shrubs. She pulled out her locket.

Helga: Look at them. How come the rest of the world has a partner but me? Was there a reason for this? Why can't I have Arnold? Are we not destined to be together? I love him! And all I ask is that he wakes up and sees that!! 

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* **THUD!**

__

She picked herself up, put the locket back in her dress and walked home.

****

That night at Sunset's Arms – 

__

Arnold was lying on his back in his room. He didn't notice the comfortable bed he was on, as he gazed into the dark night. He recalled what Helga said on Valentine's night.

Arnold: (_"Wow! Look at that! Isn't it beautiful.")_ She right it is beautiful. Poor Helga. She just can't deal with her emotions that well. She sure was acting calmer than usual today. If Helga is Helen, then she knows what I said about Lila. She always does seem to get touchy when I talk about Lila. Perhaps she's jealous? Wait! Helga Pataki jealous? No way! Plus she told Rhonda she hates me. 

__

He yawned and rolled over to sleep.

Arnold: She sure is difficult.

****

Tuesday morning – 

__

All was quiet at the Pataki household until…

Miriam: HELGA. SWEETY COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST.

__

Helga woke from a restless night. She dragged herself to her closet to pull on her clothes, when she saw the shrine.

Helga: Well my love, I hope today turns out better for you than it will for me.

__

She shut the closet door and walked downstairs. Big Bob was already at the table impatiently waiting to start breakfast.

Helga: (I really don't feel like sitting here with him.) I'm off to the park.

Big Bob: You do that Olga. More food for me.

__

He started shovelling the food into his mouth. _She whipped around and glared at the sound of her sister's name._

Helga: For about the millionth time. My name is HELGA!!

__

Her dad looked up from his meal with his mouth full.

Big Bob: Did you say something Olga?

__

Now she was furious.

Helga: It's HELGA. H-E-L…. Oh forget it. (He'll never get it right anyway.)

__

She slowly walked out of the kitchen and headed out the door.

****

At Sunset Arms - 

__

Arnold got up later than usual, because today there was going to be a teachers strike. He went to his bathroom and had a quick shower. When he was changed, he ran down the stairs from his room, past Mr Hynn and Ernie who were waiting in the hall for a shower.

Ernie: How long does it take the old geezer to use the bathroom? HURRY UP WILL YA!

__

Arnold didn't pay much attention to their squabbling. His mind was fixed on Lila and the fact that he had the whole day to spend with her. He met his Grandma in the kitchen.

Grandma: Morning Kimba. You'd better eat fast if we're to catch the "man-eater" today.

Arnold: Yeah Grandma.

__

He quickly ate the pancakes on his plate and put his dishes in the sink. He opened his front door, moved out of the way for Abner and the cats. He was to meet Lila in the park, but he turned the corner too fast. **WHAM! **

Arnold: (Oh no! Not today. Why run into her on such a perfect day? She's going to yell at me. I just know she's going to yell at me.)

__

He looked up, expecting Helga's usual angry face. Instead she just looked dazed at him and picked herself up.

Helga: Sorry.

__

She walked past him. He turned around quickly, knowing she'd do something behind his back, but she didn't.

Arnold: (What's with her? She apologised to me. She's obviously sick.) 

__

He got up and walked slower to the park thinking of Helga's mysterious behaviour.

****

In the park – 

__

Helga was sitting behind a tree scribing Arnold's portrait into the bark with her army knife. She stopped and whipped out her locket.

Helga: Oh Arnold my love. How I've worshipped you from afar and yet I must worship you farther now. Now that Rhondaloid is suspicious. But I'll never stop loving you. Never my love.

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* **THUD!**

__

She left Brainy there unconscious and walked to the bridge over the pond. She could see Nadine down in the water, probably looking for new species of bugs. Helga looked down at her sad reflection in the rippling water. Then she heard a familiar voice and giggling.

Voice: Oh that was ever so funny.

Helga: (Criminy! Just go away will ya! And take your annoying giggling with you!)

__

She turned her head and saw Arnold and Lila walking towards her. Lila stopped giggling when she saw Helga's look of gloom.

Lila: (Oh no.)

__

Helga's attention though, was drawn to the clasped hands between the two. Arnold followed her gaze and dropped Lila's hand. He stepped closer to Helga.

Arnold: Helga…

__

She came back to reality.

Helga: I…uh..gotta get home.

__

She took off, leaving Arnold confused and Lila feeling really guilty.

****

Later that afternoon – 

__

Arnold was walking home slowly thinking hard about Helga's unusual behaviour today. He walked down Vine St to Sunset's Arms when he heard mumbling. He stopped at the entrance of an alley. The mumbling stopped and then he heard heart felt sobbing.

Arnold: Hello! Who's there?

__

The sobbing stopped.

Voice: Ar…Arnold? Go away. Just…leave me alone.

Arnold: Um… whoever you are…I can maybe….. help?

Voice: You! You're so innocent. You wouldn't understand.

__

Arnoldmoved further down the alley to see who was there.

Voice: STOP! Don't come any closer. Please.

Arnold: Uh… alright.

__

He sat down and leant against a wall.

Arnold: Maybe…if you explained it to me…. I could understand.

Voice: Alright. *sniff* You see I'm in love with this guy and I have been for so many years. But I just can't show it. Every time I gain enough courage to tell him, my pride gets in the way. *sniff*Now he's got a girl who's perfect for him and he's happy. Happier than he'll ever be with me. *sniff*

Arnold: Oh…that's so sad. I…I'm so sorry.

Voice: Why Arnold? *sniff*

Arnold: Well…I guess I'm the kind of person who hates to see people upset. Even if I can't see you… I'd like to see you happy. Maybe that's my flaw.

Voice: Oh Arnold, don't say that. Just speaking to you has made me happier. You're a nice, kind and sweet guy. I wish I could act like you.

__

Arnold recalled that those were the words he and his friends used to describe Lila, against…Helga. Finally it dawned on him.

Arnold: Helga? Is that you?

****

~*End of Part Four*~


	5. Earth to Nimrod!

_~* See? What did I tell you? She's back and she's bad. She's mean and mad. She cool and a FOOL? Eeehh… read and find out. -Risma *~_

**The Pink Ribbon Returns**

**~*Part Five: Earth to Nimrod!*~**

_A gasp was heard and the sobbing started again._

Arnold: Helga?

_He stood up and moved down the alley slowly and cautiously. Suddenly a shadow pushed past him sending him flying into some trash cans._

Voice: Just leave me alone.

_He picked himself up and wiped most of the grime off. Then he looked around for the heart broken girl._

Arnold: (That couldn't be Helga. Whoever's heard of her crying! But she sure was strong.) Whoever that was, I hope they don't do anything drastic.

**Thursday morning – **

_Helga slammed her front door with anger. Big Bob got her name wrong again, like he ever gets it right. _

Helga: That ogre! Why did he ever bother giving me a name in the first place?!

_Phoebe was sitting on Helga's stoop. Helga didn't see her and walked past mumbling about her irresponsible, so called parents. Phoebe rushed up behind her friend._

Phoebe: Hi Helga. How are you feeling today?

Helga: Huh…oh hi Pheebs.

Phoebe: I observed that you didn't communicate with me yesterday, and I evaluated that something was disturbing your usual thinking patterns. In short WHY WONT YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?

_Helga jumped in fright at Phoebe's yell. Then she saw the tears swell up in her friend's eyes. Helga sighed._

Helga: I guess I've been too preoccupied with Rhonda and her schemes. I'm sorry if I've ignored you Pheebs. I tell you what, I'll go back to my usual grumpy self just for you. Ok?

Phoebe: Thank you Helga. You're a true friend.

_Phoebe hugged her, and Helga pushed her away._

Helga: Yeah, yeah just don't get so mushy. You coming?

_Phoebe smiled at her friend retaliation to the compassion she just showed._

Phoebe: Coming!

**Outside PS 118 – **

_Harold and Stinky were throwing rotten tomatoes at the school wall, seeing which one would make the most mess. _

Harold: Mine's the biggest! I'm winning!

_Stinky wound up for his throw._

Stinky: Now Harold, don't count your chickens…ooopps.

_The tomato slipped from his hand and flew across the school yard. Helga saw it coming and ducked, but Eugene didn't. _**SPLAT!**

Eugene: I'm ok.

_Helga turned around to Harold and Stinky. She stormed up to them._

Helga: OK! WHICH ONE OF YOU MORONS THREW THAT AT ME?!!!

_Harold was laughing too hard that he didn't see Stinky pointing at him. Harold stopped once he saw Helga's face._

Harold: What? Me?! I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it!!

_He was walking backwards as Helga approached him and he fell into some trash cans. She stopped and sneered at him._

Helga: Eat up Pink Boy.

_With that, she stuffed the remains of a rotten tomato in his mouth._

Helga: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Boy do I feel great today!

**Later that evening –**

_Helga was in her room packing a backpack. She threw in her purple pen, poem book, binoculars and cell phone._

Helga: Well now that's done. I'm off to see that this stupid bet goes according to plan. 

_She walked downs stairs, opened the front door and walked out into the cool night air. _

Helga: (Just think, I only have to live through tonight and tomorrow before I start my devotion again, without anyone suspecting. Ah Arnold, your name is like a blanket that covers my wounds of sadness.) But if you get too close to Little Miss Perfect, I'm going to bash you into pulp!

_She looked at her watch. It's 6:45. She started to run._

Helga: (I've got just enough time to hide and wait for those two dimwits.)

_She made it to Chez Paris in time. She just ducked behind some cardboard boxes in the alley next to the restaurant, before Arnold hopped off the bus holding Lila's hand._

Helga: Grrrrrr.

_They walked in through the front entrance and took a table near the kitchen. Helga could see them through the delivery door. But she couldn't hear them._

Helga: Oh well I can try to lip read.

**After half an hour – **

_Helga was still staring through the binoculars. Arnold and Lila didn't notice. They mildly laughed at some of the jokes she told. But Lila's guilty conscious about Helga was getting to her so she told Arnold._

Arnold: Helga did this?

_He was so startled he flipped his fork across the room. Helga saw the surprise on his face. She started to worry._

Helga: (What did she say? WHAT DID SHE SAY?!)

Lila: Yes. She was ever so eager for this to happen.

Arnold: But I thought she hated me. If she does, why make me happy by setting me up with the prettiest girl in the grade?

Lila: Oh Arnold. You're ever so sweet.

_Lila moved a little closer to Arnold._

Helga: Any closer to him Miss Perfect and I swear, no one will recognise your remains!!!

_She looked past the couple and could see Rhonda looking through the restaurant window with a satisfied smile._

Helga: Well I guess that means I'm off the hook.

_Rhonda walked on and Helga was back to surveying the scene._

Lila: Arnold you know just what to say.

_She leaned even closer to him._

Arnold: Thank you Lila…. (Wow! She's so pretty.)

_He leaned closer too. They were only two inches away, when Helga's binocular lens cracked with the pressure of the grip she was applying to it. At that point, so did Lila's guilt._

Lila: I….can't do this!

_Lila leaned back quickly._

Arnold: Wha…?

Lila: I can't sit here, with you in this beautiful restaurant, when there's one girl out there probably breaking her heart over this.

_She stood up, placed her payment of the bill on the table._

Lila: I'm ever so sorry Arnold. You are a great friend, but that's all you'll be to me.

Arnold   Oh. (What did I do wrong this time?) 

Helga: What the….?

_Lila left Arnold sitting there considering what she just said. Meanwhile outside, the cardboard boxes were torn to shreds._

Helga: DO THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH FOR THIS!! THAT UNGREATFUL PASTE FOR BRAINS, FOOT-BALL HEAD AND MISS PERFECT…….!! GRRRRR!

_She threw the binoculars against the alley wall shattering it. She slowly calmed down and looked back through the door at her love's down cast posture. He stood up eventually, payed the rest of the bill and left._

Helga: Well at least Rhondaloid didn't see that episode. (I'd better follow him so he makes it home alright.)

**~*End of Part Five*~**


	6. Alright Already!

__

~* Ooh this is the good part but the next one is even better . . . Read it! -Risma *~

****

The Pink Ribbon Returns

~*Part Six: Alright Already!*~

After the break up –

__

Helga was sitting on Arnold's stoop thinking about what just happened between him and Lila. She stood up and paced in front of his house.

Helga: I go through all this trouble to get them together and this is what happens. Those two couldn't be a more perfect match and then she gets all too-goody. Why me? Why him? Of all the boys in the world, why pick Mr Do the Right Thing?

__

She sighed and looked up as he turned on his bedroom light.

Helga: Because he's smart, cute, friendly, cute, unselfishand cute. Arnold. The perfect name for a unique person like him. He's also one heck of a smooth kisser.

__

She wandered over to his fire-escape and stood there.

Helga: Ah Romeo, thy kiss was like nectar from the gods. How can I be brave enough to do that in front of the school, but I can't tell you how I feel? I mean it's not that hard to say.

__

She practised quietly at first and slowly got louder.

Helga: I love you Arnold. I love you Arnold! I LOVE YOU ARNOLD!!!

__

Arnold heard the confession and walked to his window and opened it. He looked down, saw Helga, the only girl near his house and shadow behind her.

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* Uh…he knows. *Wheeze.* **THUD!**

__

Helga grinned as she heard the satisfying sound of an unconscious body hitting the ground. Suddenly she stops grinning. Realising what Brainy just said, she grabbed his collar and slapped his face.

Helga: What do you mean he knows? BRAINY!! You stupid moron! ANSWER ME!!

__

Getting no response, she let go of his shirt in disgust and sat next to him in a huff. She looked up and saw Arnold had come to his window. She gasped and pelted for home.

Arnold: Hello? Brainy? Is that you?

__

Brainy woke up, waved at Arnold then walked off.

Arnold: What a weird kid!

__

Arnold shut his window and lay down on his bed.

Arnold: (I wonder who yelled out? And why was Helga standing outside my window?)

__

Finally reality dawns on our dense hero. **DING!**

Arnold: Wait…Helga loves me? (I understand her hiding her feelings for liking me. But loving me?)

__

He lay there silently considering his thoughts. He rolled over to sleep.

Arnold: I suppose the question now is, how do I feel about her?

****

PS 118 – 

__

Helga had her head on her desk and sleeping in class again. One problem though, she was talking in her sleep!

****

~Dream~

__

She's in an elevator going up to the top floor. There's corny polka music being played through the speakers. She's almost there when the lift stops. The music stops and she can hear wheezing. "Not you again." She turns around to knock out Brainy, but he's not there. Over the speakers a voice repeats the two words she's terrified of. "He's knows." "NO! How can he possibly know? Shut up! SHUT UP!! No one knows how I feel about…" "HELGA!"

****

~End of Dream~

Phoebe: HELGA! Wake up!

__

Phoebe poked her friend with a sharp pencil again. Helga woke and looked around. Everyone looked back at her with interest.

Helga: Pheebs. What do you think I am? A pin cushion? And what are the rest nimrods of you looking at?

__

Phoebe leant over and whispered quietly.

Phoebe: Helga, you almost spoke about the "unmentionable," in you sleep.

__

Helga's eyes widen in fright and she goes pale.

Helga: Oh no.

__

Mr Simmons walked up to Helga's desk.

Mr Simmons: You alright Helga? You don't look so good. Maybe you should have a drink of water.

__

She stood and stumbled over her chair.

Helga: Uh…thanks.

__

She left the room, feeling pairs of eyes blaring into her back with curiosity. All eyes that is, excepts Arnold's. He was thinking about what Helga was "sleep-talking" when he pulled out the ribbon from his pocket.

Arnold: (_"It's what's on the inside, not the outside."_) 

__

And with the useful words of his grandpa he pulled out a permeant marker and wrote on the ribbon.

****

Recess – 

__

Brainy was on the monkey-bars hanging upside-down. He was listening to Curly who was announcing how he'd take over the world.

Curly: And then they'll come begging for mercy. But I, Thaddeus, will show no mercy! I'll eat all the donuts one by one, right in front of their pitiful, little faces! MAAAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* Uh…cool. *Wheeze.*

__

Curly stopped posing on the monkey-bars, when he saw Helga coming.

Curly: Gotta go. Here comes the enemy.

__

He ran to the other side of the playground. Brainy looked at an upside-down, red faced Helga.

Helga: Ok you leaky air bag! Mind telling me what you meant last night?

__

Brainy pulled himself up so he could get off the rails. He then stood in front of her calmly, while she was shaking with rage and her hands were clenched into fists. Across the playground Arnold could see that there'd be a fight. He walked towards Helga to stop it.

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* Uh…

Rhonda: Well done Helga!

__

Helga whipped around to glare at Rhonda. She also saw Arnold looking between her and Rhonda in confusion.

Rhonda: Getting those two together proves what you said is true.

Arnold: Huh…?

Rhonda: She'll explain.

__

She pointed to Helga.

Rhonda: I've gotta go. Just standing here with you three, is ruining my image.

__

They watched Rhonda walk away with her nose in the air. Brainy sneaked away from Helga before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Arnold turned to Helga.

Arnold: Helga……?

Helga: You know how Rhonda thought I liked you. I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT SHE DID!! So I was to get you and Lila together. IF I liked you I would've kept Lila away from you. But you two went out and I HATE YOU!!

__

Arnold heard the words from Helga, but the look on her face didn't match them.

Arnold: Well…thanks for telling me.

Helga: Yeah. Yeah. (CRIMINY WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL HIM I LOVE HIM?!)

__

She left Arnold there, while she looked for Brainy. He watched her go, then remembered what he was going to do.

Arnold: Oh Helga!

Helga: WHAT?!

__

Everyone turned to face Helga and Arnold at the sound of her yell. He walked up to her. She was still glaring at him, but he didn't care.

Arnold: (Well here goes nothing.) I believe this is yours.

__

He puts something in her hand, while staring into her love shielding eyes. She looked at what was in her hands. Her scowl disappeared and shock replaced it.

****

~*End of Part Six*~


	7. PinchMe!

__

~*Here it is! The end! Short but sweet. Thanks for reading. -Risma*~

****

The Pink Ribbon Returns

~*Part Seven: Pinch Me!*~

Helga: (THE RIBBON!!) "Arnold loves Helga." Wha….?

__

She finished reading and she pinched herself. She quietly asked him.

Helga: Am I dreaming?

Arnold: I hope not. Because I wanted this to feel real……..

__

And to everyone amazement he stepped closer to her a kissed her on the cheek.

Curly: Even I'm not that crazy!

Gerald: Oh man I think I'm going to be sick.

__

Phoebe playfully hit him in the ribs with her elbow. 

Phoebe: Gerald. Leave them alone.

__

Everyone else was "Oooooing" and saying "Go Arnold!" Except for three people.

Sid: Rhonda, tell me what I'm looking at?

Rhonda: Did I miss something here?

Nadine: Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?

__

Meanwhile Arnold stepped back from Helga, waiting for her reaction, when the bell rang for class. All the kids reluctantly went back into school, but they ran to the windows to watch the result of Arnold's affection. Even Mr Simmons was watching.

Arnold: Uh…Helga? You alright?

__

She snapped back to reality and her scowl came back. Her hands became fists and she stormed up to him. He just stood there, knowing that if she is going to pound him, it'll all be an act. Still he looked a little worried.

Mr Simmons: What are they doing out there?

__

No one answered. They were all waiting for the fight. Phoebe and Lila didn't look happy though.

Phoebe and Lila: What _is_ she doing?!

__

Helga grabbed him by the front of his shirt with one hand. She lifted him into the air while she growled at him.

Helga: YOU just humiliated me in front of the entire grade….

__

Arnold winced. She said this last week to him. She was definitely going to pound him then, and that was just over a stupid baseball game. What would she do to him now? He shut his eyes waiting for the pain.

Helga: …but this kind of humiliation, I can handle.

Arnold: Huh…?

__

He opened his eyes and saw the gentle Helga he'd only ever taken glimpses at in the past. She smiled cheekily at him then pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widen in surprise then they slowly closed as he wound him arms around her.

Everyone: WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Mr Simmons: Oh my.

Gerald: Now I KNOW I'm going to be sick.

__

They stopped when they heard the class cheer. She put him back on the ground and they walked back to class. Just outside the classroom they looked at the ribbon in her hand, she smiled at him. She took the big pink bow off her head and chucked it in the bin. She let her pigtails down then put their special ribbon in her hair. He smiled happily and whispered something to her. For the rest of the day, she was in heaven as Arnold's words repeated in her head.

Helga: (_"We'll always have Pierre."_) Aahhh . . .

****

~*End of Story*~

AN: That is people it's not going to be a trilogy Because I'm not that great at continuing LONG stories. Hope you enjoyed this one though.


End file.
